boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield Generator/@comment-213.62.126.132-20151021125005/@comment-4221235-20151022074811
First of all, smokey warrior and smokey hooka attacks are a smart strategy. They take a while to learn and many people are never able to learn how to use them well. Rushing strategies result in low troop losses and are very powerful. How people don't see this as "smart", is beyond me. I guess they figure a "smart" strategy is one where you have to slog through the base and potentially fail or lose a lot of troops. That doesn't seem very "smart" to me. A "smart strategy" is one that results in a win with low troop losses, and smokey warrior and smokey hooka did both, well. Guys figured out how to do such attacks all on their own and perfected them, creating a powerful, effective attack. If you don't think that's "smart", clearly you have no idea what a smart strategy is. Alexander the Great used new techniques and strategies that no one had seen before, which where instrumental in making his army invincible. He never faced an enemy that didn't outnumber him, often greatly outnumbering him, but he destroyed them nonetheless. I'll bet plenty of kings and generals were scoffing at his unorthadox battle tactics - claiming they weren't "smart strategies" - just before they watched their army get decimated. The reason many of the guys here are gloating and scoffing at smokey warrior and smokey hooka attacks doesn't take a psychology degree to figure out, they had their bases destroyed many times by such attackers and it still stings today. Secondly, no, this does not make rushing strategies "useless". Sorry, wrong. Guys who have lots of GBE statues can boost and drop the shield with barrages and artillery shells. This means the HQ is now normal, plus the base has one less prototype weapon to worry about instead of two. Smokey hooka and smokey warrior will go on to be great strategies, they just need a bit of tweaking, and you can bet the same guys that perfected such attacks will figure it out, so I'd hold off on that gloating if I were you. That being said, there is no doubt they've been nerfed, but they will go on. Task forces that have several guys that can do smokey attacks well on operation bases are very powerful. I bet some of the guys whining about smokey attacks and rushes belong to task forces that have such guys, so they should think about that before celebrating that it's been nerfed. They won't be so elated when they now have to take on lesser ops because of it. And if you don't belong to a task force that has guys that can do smokey attacks well, you shouldn't brag, it just means your task force is that much weaker because of it. No one can claim that having guys that can drop entire op bases by themselves using smokey attacks and rushes (or with only one or two set-up attacks) isn't awesome, because it is. There are still other attacks that can drop whole bases, but none is as awesome and powerful as smokey attacks and rushes. Lastly, smokey hooka was never a "sanctioned" attack strategy. Guys figured it out all on their own, and learned to do it well. Supercell didn't even know this would happen. It was an organic, powerful strategy that players alone discovered and perfected. I suspect that is one reason Supercell doesn't like it, because we aren't playing the game the way they think we should. What that means is this: guys figured out how to perfect an awesome, unsanctioned strategy before and you can be sure they'll do it again no matter what Supercell does to nerf such strategies. And when they do, they'll be dropping your base like a bad habit... bet on it.